


Trying to fix this

by Big__Cheesing__Mirrors



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big__Cheesing__Mirrors/pseuds/Big__Cheesing__Mirrors
Summary: After the events of the second war, Fundy reflects. Dream tries to fix his mistakes.There are DreamSMP spoilers so if you haven’t watched the war this will probably spoil some of it
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 268





	Trying to fix this

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something nice after that mess

A barren wasteland was all that remained of the place where he was born; the place where he had grown up.

Ash settled around him, reminiscent of snow but corrupted by events that befell the small country.

Fundy day on the edge of one of the large craters in his home. Was it really his home now?

He sighed and looked down, past his swinging legs until he simply stared at the rubble at the bottom of the crater.

The events of that night replayed like a bad movie. 

Wilbur gave his presidency to Tommy, Tommy who he’d called too emotional before, to his face nonetheless. Bitterness writhed in his stomach.

Wilbur died at the hands of Fundy’s grandpa Phil. He should have been happy; how long had he wished for the man to keel over? After all the hurt he caused Fundy, whether he meant to or not.

The neglect, the humiliation, the babying and him not valuing Fundy. And yet, when Wilbur was revealed to be truly dead he resented him more. He’d left Fundy again, he’d left without even trying to mend their relationship.

They could have done so well together, Fundy could have forgiven him.

Fundy’s eyes burned and he sniffed, raising a hand to wipe at the liquid running down his face.

All of this mess because his fiancée wished for chaos. Sometimes, Fundy couldn’t tell if was Dream or if the dreamon that makes him do these things.

He doubts it. Fundy’s seen the look of satisfaction when Dream wins, he’s seen it many times before.

Hot tears streamed down his face again and he choked on a breath, that wasn’t the man Fundy fell in love for. He didn’t love that cruel side of Dream.

All honesty, it scares him. 

When that look crosses Dream’s face and Fundy hides, he knows that Dream would never lay a hand on him. But, Dream was like a higher predator and Fundy was only a mere fox, he was no apex predator.

Dream though, oh Dream was. He tore down anything lesser than him and feasted upon their misery and the chaos he caused.

No mercy, that was the mantra he carried in these types of wars.

Sniffling a final time, Fundy pushed himself up. No time to mourn in a place like this.

He hesitated for a moment though; the sun was rising.

Fundy decided he would stay to watch the sunrise then leave after, so he settled down again and got more comfortable.

Footsteps made the ears atop his head twitch and twist to face the sound of the noise.

The footsteps stopped when they got so close to him and he heard shuffling and a slight drop.

“Good morning Fundy.” Dream’s voice rumbled, low yet purposefully gentle.

“Dream.” 

He heard the man’s breath hitch and Fundy almost would have apologised before he reprimanded himself. 

He didn’t want to be a pushover anymore. He wasn’t going to be someone who could be overlooked, someone who they could dispose of as though he’s rubbish.

“Are- are you okay?” The stutter betrayed Dream’s easygoing tone and Fundy felt himself scowl at the question.

“Am I okay, Dream? You blew up my home and killed my father!” He yelled, scrambling to his feet and turning swiftly to the man kneeling.

Dream looked down and Fundy felt more rage bubble up his throat.

“Oh, so the mighty Dream has no answer here? I was afraid of you! I didn’t know if you were going to kill me!” Fundy’s hands tangled in his own hair and pushed sharply. “You used my dad when he was vulnerable to push your values to cause chaos!”

Dream looked up at him, mask fixed in place with the same damn smiley face on it. Fundy seethed looking at it, feeling as though the blank ceramic was mocking him.

“I don’t even know why you’re here! Did you think I could just pretend to be fine with this? Fine with this finding out that not only did you use my dad but finding out he didn’t actually care at all? He gave those children his position, not me! I’m his son!”

Fundy’s voice cracked and he sobbed, not bothering to wipe his tears. Fundy jerked away as Dream’s hand lifted and he watched Dream’s hand paused in its course, as though he was letting Fundy calm before it continued.

His hand reached behind his head and unclasped the strings on his mask.

Dream cautiously removed it from his face and held it in his lap.

“I- Fundy, I am so sorry. I don’t know how to try to make it up to you, I don’t know if you want to continue with the wedding. I just don’t know, but I want you,” Dream swallowed and paused for a minute.

His eyes were red and puffy, and his hands shook a little as he raised the mask up to Fundy almost in offering.

“I want you to have this, as a promise. I don’t know what to do next but- but I want, I really want you to know that I want to be better for you. You can scream at me now, whatever, but please, please know I will make it up to you in any way I can. In any way you let me, if you let me.” 

Dream looked terrified, his hands still raised offering his mask and still on his knees.

Fundy didn’t know what to do, he sounded like he meant every word but Dream hated not having his mask.

“I can’t take that, Dream.” Dream’s eyes watered and he pushed his hands with the mask closer to Fundy.

“Please.” The word broke him, the sorrow in his tone and Fundy took the mask from his hands. Carefully clutching it to his chest.

“This doesn’t fix things, Dream.”

“I know,” He whispered hands now resting on his thighs.

The anger that Fundy felt was still there, still brewing in his but he couldn’t forget the love he had for Dream.

“You have to make it up to me.” Dream’s eyes whipped to his and Fundy tried not to get caught in the looks of his fiancé.

“Anything,” He breathed, eyes wide and begging. “I’d do anything for you.”

“Then help us rebuild L’Manburg.” Dream nodded eagerly and went to stand quickly before seeing Fundy tense and settled back down, remaining on his knees.

“Of course,” He said, voice carefully gentle in order not to startle Fundy.

Fundy nodded to himself and wiped his face with a sleeve again.

“Okay.”

——————————————

“What is he doing here!” Tommy’s voice yelled across the ruins, everyone turned to whatever Tommy was shouting at.

Fundy almost cringed but he walked forwards, knowing Dream would follow. He’d given Dream the mask to have when they were going to be around other people, while he knew that Dream had known he would be maskless in front of other people that didn’t mean Fundy wanted him to be uncomfortable.

“He’s helping us.” Fundy started bluntly, stopping in front of the new president and vice president.

“He said that last time and look what happened after that.” Tommy snarled, face contorted with rage.

“And he gave me his mask. Dream may have done shit but you forget that he’s my fiancé, I had to bear the brunt of that attack didn’t I Tommy?” Fundy quipped back, just as much anger in his tone. Dream seemed to shrink in on himself.

“Boys.” Phil’s voice cut through the tension and they all looked over to the older man. “Dream?”

Dream looked up, hesitant. “Yes?”

“Who are you doing this for?” He asked, tilting his head slightly, eyes analysing the other man.

“Fundy.” The speed of the answer seemed to catch even Phil by surprise and he nodded.

“Tommy, let him be. As long as he doesn’t do anything bad, let them be. Fundy’s also lost his father, unless you’ve forgotten.”

Tommy’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he just nodded.

Fundy turned around and grabbed Dream by the hand and pulled him towards the house he’d built.

“You’re going to stay here.” Fundy stated when they got inside.

“With you?” Dream hesitantly asked. Fundy nodded. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Dream. I’m sure.”

Dream hovered awkwardly in his spot and Fundy laughed a bit at it. He’d never seen the man look so out of place.

Fundy turned away to go upstairs but Dream voice made him pause.

“Thank you.”

Fundy nodded to himself and continued up, not giving Dream an answer.

———————————

Almost a month had passed and Dream really had been throwing himself into work in rebuilding L’Manburg, listening to whatever Tubbo said and pushing to make it how Tubbo sees it in his mind.

It was later in the day when Dream came into the house, looking anxious.

“Hey, Fundy?”

“Yes Dream?”

“I was wondering if you,” He swallowed and shuffled in his spot. “Wanted to go on a walk together tonight?”

Fundy turned from where he was decorating the house to look at Dream. He’d taken the mask off when he got in and Fundy could see the flush on his cheeks.

Fundy felt himself nod, it might be a chance for them to start healing their relationship.

“Yeah, okay.” 

Dream smiled softly and nodded, looking to mutter to himself happily before putting his mask back on and going out again.

A knock sounded at their door moments later and then someone stepped in.

“Dream seemed pretty happy just then.” 

Ah, Phil.

“Phil! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Fundy smiled.

“Nothing, just wanted to check up on my grandson. How you been, mate?” Phil seemed so effortlessly good at being a parental figure.

“Been good, been good. I see you’ve been keeping busy.” Fundy laughed gesturing to put the window, a lot of platforms had been formed over the crater.

“That’s mostly been Dream’s efforts,” Phil laughed, but upon seeing Fundy’s look of shock he raised an eyebrow. “He didn’t tell you?”

“No, he just says he gathers materials so you guys can rebuild faster.” Fundy stared out the window in awe.

“He does that too, you know, I don’t think anyone expected it.” Phil comments, sitting down at the table. “Must really like someone here.”

“Oh,” Fundy whispered.

Phil’s knowing gaze stared into his soul and Fundy felt himself nod slowly.

“Huh,”

It was when the sun started setting that Dream was back, he looked radiant with the sun shining through the mirror behind him. And somehow, he also looked clean.

“Ready?” Dream carefully asked offering a hand out to him.

“Let me get a coat,” Dream nodded and dropped his hand to his side, waiting by the door like a loyal dog.

“Okay, let’s go.” Fundy muttered, walking out the door with Dream following in tow.

The pair walked together towards the DreamSMP, where there was fewer craters from TNT but more from creepers.

“Anything happen today?” Dream prompted, looking over to him.

“Phil dropped by.” Fundy mentioned.

“How did that go?” He asked, voice sound curious. Fundy looked over at the man and was greeted by the green of his eyes.

“He told me something,” Fundy started and Dream raised an eyebrow then tilted his head, prompting him to continue. “He said that most of the platforms that have been made were made by you, and that you’re also getting the materials.”

Dream flushed and looked away from him, the pair wandered towards the spruce forest.

“Oh,”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fundy probed, linking his arm in one of Dream’s.

The man flushed brighter and his freckles stood out more against the red background.

“I’m only one of the people helping out, the others are doing loads too.” Dream muttered as they came to a stop in a clearing in the woods. 

It was surrounded with flowers and the stars were visible in the clear sky.

Fundy looked around at the place Dream had led them and smiled, it was really pretty.

Dream sat down on the floor before taking his own jacket off and laying it on the ground next to him. He patted it gently and Fundy sat down on the coat.

They looked up at the stars for a while before a very gentle nudge made him pull his gaze from the twinkling ocean above them.

Dream held a flower out to him, it was a very pretty shade of blue and Fundy took it into one of his hands.

“I love you,” Fundy whispered, reaching down to hold Dream’s hand after a moment of quiet.

He heard the man’s breath hitch and he looked open to Dream, who was staring wide-eyed at him.

“You shouldn’t.” He whispered, eyes starting to fill with tears. “I’ve hurt you so much.”

Fundy placed the flower down and turned to face Dream, reaching a hand out to cup his face.

“And you’ve done so much to try and fix it. Even if I yell at you, even when I’m unpleasant. You’re patient and try to make things better, you’re working so hard to help rebuild my home.” Fundy whispered, leaning his forehead against Dream’s.

Dream closed his eyes and leaned his head into Fundy’s hand more, and Fundy watched as tears fell as they closed.

He leaned back a moment and Dream opened his eyes back up.

“I love you so much, I’ll do anything to make this better.” Fundy leaned his head down onto Dream’s shoulder and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Fundy.

“I know, Dream.”

Dream’s hand held his and he felt the man jerk back a second to look down at their joint hands.

“You-“

“I’ve got the ring on.” Dream’s watery smile made him laugh quietly.

Dream leaned back again and dug his hand down his shirt to pull out a little chain with his ring at the end.

“I don’t want it to fall off.”

Fundy laughed at the man’s antics and cupped his face between his hands again and leaned in to press a kiss to his partner's lips.

When he pulled away Dream was watching him lovingly, as though he hung the stars.

“We should probably head back.” Dream suggested when he saw Fundy shiver.

“How are you not cold! You aren’t wearing a jacket!” Fundy complained.

Dream curled into himself and let out one of his wheeze laughs. When he stopped laughing he stood up and offered Fundy a hand with a find smile.

He picked up his jacket and wrapped it around Fundy’s shoulders before they headed back.

Fundy reached to intertwine their fingers again on their way home and Dream matched him halfway.

They finished their walk in silence and when they got home, Fundy walked towards the stairs and saw Dream head toward the couch.

“Dream?” He called, waiting for the other man to look towards him.

“Yeah?” 

“Coming?” Fundy asked, a sly smile crossing his face as Dream eagerly stepped towards him.

They went upstairs and Fundy huddled under the blankets first after dressing into his sleepwear.

Dream hovered across from him and Fundy huffed when he realised.

He pulled the covers back and patted the empty spot next to him. Sheepishly, Dream came over, just in sweatpants and crawled into the bed with him. 

They shuffled around to get comfortable for a moment before they ended with Dream’s head resting on his chest just above his heart and arms wrapped around his waist.

“Goodnight Dream.”

“Night Fundy.” Dream responded sleepily, trying to push his face further into Fundy’s chest. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
